guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Temple of the Ages
I noticed that one of the later edits shifted the images from the top down into the Description block (and it minorly messes up the page layout in my Firefox browser). Since all the other location pages seem to place location thumbs at the top, I was considering editing them back up... But I thought I should ask first - was there a specific reason for shifting them down like this? :Not sure why Karlos did it the way he did, but I moved the "flavor" image up and the path image down to the "how to get there" section. Looks fine for me in Firefox now. --Fyren 13:35, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) FoW How come there is no mention about the Fissure of Woe in here? --coldtoiletseat92 03:06, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :It is part of the Realms of the Gods, so technically it is covered. Perhaps a better wording of the article is in order. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:09, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::And it is mentioned: In the very last line of the article :) --Chi Li 01:51, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::Well i just think that it should have a referencea and a link to the actual Fissure of Woe article. --coldtoiletseat92 03:06, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Are we talking about the same article? Or do you just want to mention the FoW (which is linked in the article I speak of) in the Descripton of ToA? If that is the case, just go ahead and do it.--Chi Li 03:03, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::: Chi Li, you guys are talking about different versions of the same article. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:15, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Oops, just spotted that you added the link today - I assumed it had been there already. Shame on me :) --Chi Li 03:21, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Temple Acolytes' Shadows To me, when I see the acolyte's shadows it only shows their hair as a shadow. Is it my computer or the game? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.147.27.157 ( ) }. Common misstake I often see people say Temple of Ages in stead of Temple of the Ages, shall I add it as a note? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:55, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Of course you could, but it's really no big deal. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:36, 12 February 2007 (CST) Minor map glitch There seems to be a minor map glitch that allows players to get to a certain area (behind Brother Mizar) you couldn't normally move to. Nothing major, just thought I'd mention it. Here's a screenshot: http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/3165/gwglitchqi7.jpg --84.26.179.177 01:26, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Since I posted this here it seems the latest trend to go and hide there.. People are so predictable xD --84.26.179.177 00:43, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Since you didn't post instructions, i'm going to say coincidence. :::How exactly do you do this? From Divinity Coast? Is this place reachable from Divinity Coast? It's right next to it... -199.111.224.90 18:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Bug with party size To see it, get to ToA. Remove any heroes. Take all 7 henchies. Exit. Open world map. Double-clic on the ToA outpost. This give a message saying the party is too large to enter and ask if we want to travel there alone. — TulipVorlax 04:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC)